Second Chances
by Kit-Kat Punk-lover
Summary: What happens when a certain shinigmi gives a sinister serial-killer a second chance. A second round pitting him agaist L. Who will win. Let's see how our famous detective does against his old rival and Kira... B.B./L Rated M for Killing and gore
1. Trapped

_Hello people of Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy my story which took alot of brainstorming to get it just right! I will update as quickly as I can with this. So you know B.B. is in fact burned. This happened in the book and I dislike the fact people ignore this crucial fact. Though in my story he is able to move still._

* * *

Stupid.

They're all stupid.

They are dull, brainlesss twits.

They say I'm crazy. Well, if that's true then so is he.

I am him, he is me.

I was made to be his perfect copy, to be the ideal clone of L.

But I don't want to be the clone of L. I want to be better, I am better. It was just because of that woman, that pawn. I should have not focused all my energy at L and put some of it in hi tool.

Naomi Misora.

Recently she was killed by the legendary Kira. Here at this "Hospital" they sometimes et me watch the news if I'm good.

If I restrain from scaring the nurses or hurt myself though I see it as much more.

When I drag a sharp object across my charred skin I see it as healing, healing my falures, my losses against him. If only I could have a second chance! A second round and I know I would win.

I would not make the same mistake twice. I would surpass _L_.

_If only....._

I felt a strange presence near me suddenly. I lifted my head from the white, too white, pillow and my shinigami eyes caught a most_ intresting_ sight.

A shinigami, a real shinigami not an illusion, was standing, no, floating across from me.

He laughed in an odd way, though no odder than I. "Well, this is what I've been looking for!" the eeire creature said. I cocked my head and wondered if the painkillers had caused me to fall asleep and I was dreaming this.

"So you can see me!" the shinigami said to me with a wide grin plastered across his face. I immediatly knew what the floating being was talking about. The average human could not see shinigami nor could they see the numbers above a person's head that showed how long he or she had left to live.

I did.

The shinigami looked at me with a curious glint in his eye, "I have a propostion for you."

* * *

_Please reveiw the muffins are waiting._


	2. Ryuk

_Welcome back! Thanks you for the reveiws. At the end of this chapter are my replys. I promise my chapters will get longer._

* * *

_The shinigami looked at me with a curious glint in his eye, "I have a proposition for you."_

A proposition? My thoughts raced through my head faster than the speed of light. _"What does he mean by that?" _was my first thought. Why would a supernatural being come to me for a scheme? Though the thought of it did make my inside tingle in excitement. The worse has already happened to me so what's the risk...

I nodded my head and that only made the Shinigami's uncanny smile grow larger. "Well, I should first give you the pleasure of at least knowing my name then. My name is Ryuk and you can already guess what I am." the shinigami Ryuk chuckled.

So it was true then and those pills had not made me delusional. A true death god in my presense. _Very peculiar._

Ryuk continued, "You know about the whole Kira thing eh." Kira? What did he have to do with anything. I gave Ryuk an odd look but none-the-less nodded by blistered head.

"Well you see there's this thing called a Death Note and the person's name whose written in it dies. You following?" Death Note? This object sounded ideal! To think one could kill without even being there. Though you did need a person's name but with my eyes that would be a snitch. Though I do feel the person whose name is written in it gets cheated. A person should have the chance to fight back, but by the sounds of this "notebook" they could do nothing to stop this supernatural power.

"You also must know the person's face. there are plenty of rules that goes along with it, but that's not why I'm here." Ryuk floated towards me a bit till his daunting yellow eyes were pitted against my blood ones.

He continued, "The point is Kira is using this object to kill his victims. Quite clever eh." So this was how Kira killed the world's criminals. This death note was his tool, his weapon. I suddenly felt a burning hatred towards this person. He was a cheat. I had believed he was actually sharp enough to be able to organize mass killings throughout the world. How disappointing to discover that all he did was write a person's name.

Very disappointing.

The shinigami let out another series of giggles, "And I know you know that the "World's Greatest Detective" L has challanaged Kira and now they are in a sort of war you could say." I could only narrow my eyes and the shinigami for a response.

L.

"The World's Greatest Detective".

Henh Henh henh henh.

Oh yes the great detective L. How could I not know the person I _hate_ the most is after Kira. To be quite frank I hope they both fall, I hope they both die. Neither derserves to live for both have a sick sense of justice. L thinking he is justice itself by solving crime all over the world and Kira think killing criminals makes him some sort of god.

Both should rot.

"But that's so boring wouldn't you agree. There has to be some sort spice to this hopeless battle. So I found you, L's old rival. I figure if you joined this little war then things would become _very _intresting." I, fight L and Kira. This offer seems to good to be true though, though I have no idea how this creature is going to pull it off.

All I am is a charred body. I can't speak, I can barely move, and on top of that I'm stuck in this asylum. I'm quite curious of how Ryuk will change these unnecessary factors.

"Your wondering how right. Well, because I'm a shinigami I can do all sorts of things. For example I can return your body to what it was. You would like that wouldn't you." I nodded. Of course I would like that. To be able to move means to be able to kill! A drug that I have longed for.

"But in order for me to do this you must agree to fight, and I mean really fight in Kira and L's war. Get in the middle of the chaos and see what you can do!" I must fight as well? I have to kill in order to be free? Well, what a _lovely _offer_. _I accepted.

The shinigami beamed, "Well then, let's get started. Oh and as a warning this might hurt_ a bit...." _

The shinigami lied. It did not hurt a bit, it hurt like hell! But the joy that came with it so pleasurable! I'll admit it, I am a bit of a masochist. It felt as though I was on fire again, the flames burning my flesh at over a hundred degrees. Slowly new skin formed, covering my body. I felt my muscles again for the first time since they were first burned. Finally, Ryuk's task was finished.

I raised my arms and was astonished to find my pale skin. I was no longer a useless mass of black ashes. I was _me_ again. I was _B._

Now I can fight L again and this time I'll win.

"Remember make it intresting!" and with that the shinigami disappeared through the wall. All that was left was to escape this damn hospital.

L......get ready. This time I won't lose.

* * *

**Thank you those who reveiwed!**

**ChaseCasel: **Yup it's ryuk and BB! I love him too. Omg I love that song!!! It fits B pefectly!

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich: **Thank you! Yes that's the idea. B gets a second chance to beat L! XD Here's your muffin! Lol Ok!

**Twinklelove: **Thanks!

**Youknowwho!!!!: **I'll try to fix that!


	3. Escaped

_Thank you for the reveiws. This chapter is a bit longer. As the story goes on the chapters will get longer._

_Disclimer: If I owned Death note B would have his own series. :)_

* * *

The art of escaping is quite easy if you know what to do. For instance if your locked in a room search for a logical escape route, such as an air vent or window. Escaping from a hospital is exactly the same idea. Doctors and nurses are so dimwitted that they would only be able to blink twice before I cut their throats. They don't expect the unexpected.

Which is why many of their numbers are low. Too low. As if they would die tonight. It will most definetly be a _electrifying_ evening. _Henh henh henh...._

I had to wait till the nurses turned the lights out before I could venture out in my new body. The lucky thing is that most will not recognize me, at least not at first. When they peer into my red eyes they will know who I am. They will know that death has come for them.

The door was obviously locked, but with a few picks with a peice of wire and _click!_ The adventure begins....

I had to be as stealth as possible, I did not want to be put back in that damn room. Of course if I passed a nurse or one of those idiotic doctors and their numbers were slowly ticking away, I would seize the chance.

Killing is like a drug, my drug. We all have our obsessions after all.

L had his sweets.

Mello had his chocolate.

Near had his toys.

For I, a jar of jam and a tied victim would do.

But that is getting off topic.

I might have killed a dozen or so nurses and a few doctors. I went a bit overboard but their numbers were reaching their end. If I didn't kill them something else would.

I do like variety, so I stabbed them in different ways with a cutting knife I had found. Idiots for leaving such things lying around. Some one crazy could pick it up! _Henh henh henh...._Irony is such a humorous thing.

They will most likely find the bodies by morning. Their bodies jammed up in closets, such a horrific smell. The smell of death; the smell of _blood._

And L would be notified imediately and he'll be left wondering, "How....?" How L you ask? Why I'm B of course. B is better than L. I shall leave a puzzle so complicated, so complex that you'll never even have a slight idea what it means. You'll be left wondering forever.

Now that is pure torture.

Torture that I went through. _What did I do wrong? My plan was perfect! _These were the things that prevented me any sleep. L....damn you. I will make you suffer unrecgonizable suffering. You will pay. Pay for me and pay for A.

I wonder how A is doing....

No, best not think of such things.

Before I knew it I was purchasing a plane to Japan with the money I had stolen from a nurses wallet. Why she had cash on her I do not know. Like I said a hospital full of brainless idiots. As I promised Ryuk, I would face Kira as well. Wherever Kira was so was L.

Judging by the criminals dying at a faster rate and the fact that it all started there, I presume Japan is where Kira resides. So off to Japan. To face Kira. To face L.

The lady who gave me my ticket looked a me quite stramge. Possibly wonering if I was a pedophile or not. No not pedophile, but close..._Henh henh henh...._

_Barbra Walters_

_14562 hours, 2 minutes_

She had quite a bit to live. It was yet to be her time. Since I had no bags on me, I went right up to the plane and took my seat. I wonder if they serve jam? Japan was quite a ways away.

This was the beginning of the most intresting gaem I have ever played. I wil most likely see Ryuk again in the near future if he stands by kira. Well Ryuk, I promised a show didn't I. A show you shall get.

What an intresting puzzle this shall be.....

* * *

_It's a bit longer. Like I said they will get longer and longer. Dont' you love B and his dark humor. Well, I think it's funny. Do not fear when he begins the real killing I shall describe it to you. I didn't want to waste time on such boring killings anyway. Onto the reveiws....._

**Agent182: **Muhahaha there will be! Yes I promise! Much longer chapters!

**ChaseCasel: **I do too! They rock!

**TwinkleLove: **Your B.B.? Lol Just kidding! Who knows what he has in store. He might be planning to lose!!!! XD

**YouKnowWho:** Lol. I plan on it! Down with light!


	4. Blood Beautiful

_Hello. Sorry my updates have been slow. I'm grounded from the computer so I've had to wait till my mom's been gone to write! This chapter is a bit longer. Sorry!!!_

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Death Note!!

* * *

This was so easy. Too easy. I was already in Japan, roaming the streets pretending to be a tourist. I need to find a suitable victim to affect Kira and L. But who... Who shall fit the need....

If I use the same technique for picking my victims as before, L would know immediately that I am in Japan. But, that would be so boring. I want to keep him guessing! I want to keep him at the edge of his seat, wondering if it's me or not.

I know how I'm going to pick my victims. Usually japanese names mean something. For instance Sakura means cherry blossom. So, I'll pick someone whose name equals the intials B.B. Not exactly clever but not something that would be noticed easily. How intresting this shall be.

I'm currently walking down the busy streets of Japan, numbers float above everyone's head and it's quite exhilarating. I have to skim through the crowds and make sure that I pick a correct victim. Wouldn't want to make a mistake like last time.

I see people who only have days left, hours left, minutes left.....but they aren't what I want.

I miscalculated the difficulty of finding someone whose name equals two B words. It's giving me a headache not being able to find such a person. People give me odds looks as I slouch by them, looks that I'm used to. It seems everywhere I go I make peopel uncomfortable. _Henh henh henh..._

Then I saw it, I saw my target...

He was a young man, roughly around the age of 20. Average looks in my opinion. He looked quite tired, so my guess was that he was a collage student. Completely normal. Normal, except for one thing.....

His time was running out. He had only hours to live, but the one thing that made my mouth twitch with a sadistic grin was his name: Chishio Tsuyayaka. In other words, it means Blood Beautiful. B.B. The game begins....

I stalked the soon to be corpse until we arrived at his apartment. Without even his knowledge, I slipped inside. Menacingly, I hid in the dark corners of his apartment. The man left to his room, most likely on the intent of sleeping. Oh he'll sleep alright. He had one hour left. I must act now.

My slim hand reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the needle that held the drug. The drug that shall put my victim out cold. I wouldn't want him to suffer now. My only intention is to make L suffer.

Skidding into his room unnoticed, like a predator hunting his prey, I stalked up behind my unexpecting victim. Finally feeling that something was indeed wrong, he swiftly turned around only to come into contact with my needle.

He spazzed a bit before his brown eyes closed for the final time. Such a pity to see someone go to waste. But, he shall be an important peice to my complicated puzzle I have created for L.

I laid him down on the ground and pulled out my knife. I shall now relish in my drug.

I dragged my dagger along the boy's skin. Blood oozed out, painting his clothes with red. I pulled off his shirt to reveal his chest. With a humerous laugh I stabbed his stomach directly in the middle. I entangled my knife with intestines, more blood poured out.

I drew a hole in his abdomen, so I could see his gushing insides. I pulled out his stomach just long enough so that it was his body length. I stood up hastily and tied it to his ceiling fan. Do you know what I have in mind? This shall certainly sicken you.

I pulled Chishio Tsuyayaka up to his feet and pulled a chair out from his desk and lifted him up on top of it. I began to wrap his gut around his neck, once, twice, and the third time I stopped. I had created a rope, but not just any rope. A hanging rope.

I took a few steps back to gaze at my project. The boy's feet barely touched the chair. His breathing had become more ragged as blood began to poor like waterfalls from his belly.

I snickered as I stepped forward. Goodbye my first victm. I kicked the chair far away from his feet and he fell until the rope caught him. His life tinkered away. 10, 9, 8, 7....

His life would end, 5, 4, 3, now...

2, 1....

He was dead.

The ceiling fan held him up pretty good so I wouldn't have to worry about him falling. It shall take a few days for L to be pulled into this. Kira will definitely want to discover my name. Thankfully, the only one who knows my name is L and I doubt L would want Kira to get to me before he does.

I wiped the now dead boy's apartment until it was clean of every print. A red puddle had formed under him, that will definetly stain. _Henh henh henh..._

I scooped up some blood with my finger tips and looked up at the wall.

Only one more thing to do...

* * *

_Well!!! Did you like!!!! That was actually fun to write! o.O The name actually does mean that. Thank god for . L shall make an appearence next chapter! XD Reveiw and you will get muffins!!! That is if your still hungry for them after this chapter!! Haha_

**Thanks guys!!!!**

**puddingcup: **Yes cause it gets....uh graphic!!! Thanks! No! Don't tell mommy!!!

**Luna Moonsurf: **I shall write longer chapters! Actually your reveiw was pretty long! I'm looking forward to your longer reveiws!!! Haha I do that all the time!

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich: **I don't want B to suffer!!! D: Though that is a good idea....

**TwinkleLove: **Everyone does huh!!!! Here's your killing! Lol


	5. The Writing on the Wall

__

Sorry the update was slow! Been busy, you know it's called life. I had excellant reactions to lat chapter which makes me very happy! XD L arrives in this chappie along with Light a.k.a Imagay. So there will be hardly any B in it. Sorry!!!!! Note: For this story I had to make up a few things. You'll probably catch them quickly since you are all smart! Don't hate me!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Why would I be here if I owned death note!!!!

* * *

Now all I have to do is wait. Wait for whoever L sends out to arrive. It has been three days now since my first little victim, the police swarmed the room, each confused and revolted of crime. Exactly the reaction I wanted.

They had carefully taken down the body and searched everywhere for mistakes I might have made. I do not make mistakes. I left only one deliberate clue, the writing on the wall.

It was still there as I looked through the small screen that showed the room. Hidden inside the wall was a camera I had placed. I poked a hole though the wall and magnified the camera's focus and volia! A perfect front row seat.

Obviously I have learned from my........slip-up and know that I should avoid his pawn. I'll be an observer in this puzzle. I'll watch as she or he attempt to solve my hints. How humorous it will be. The only one who could remotely solve them is L, and even then I believe he shall have some difficutly. _Henh Henh Henh..._

Oh, it looks like he has arrived. L's pawn is slightly young, brown hair, brown eyes. He looks to be collage student and seems very intense as he enters the room. It's possibly the stench, stomach acid can cause such horrid smells. But no, all these mindless facts do not catch my eye. What catches my eye is what is above his head.

Nothing.

The absence of his numbers stike me as odd. No, odd doesn't do it justice. It is anomalous! I rubbed my red shinigami eyes to see if I was seeing right.

I was. Above his head were the the words _Holder...._

Holder? What in the name of jam does that mean!? Wait....

Holder of something....a power perhaps? The power to kill someone without even being there. A vicious grin spread across my face. Well, L it seems you sent Kira to study my crime. Perhaps you know he is Kira and have no proof, perhaps you don't.

I have proof. Now that I know who exactly I'm fighting things shall get _very_ intresting._ Henh Henh Henh...._

* * *

Light Yagmi walked into the room which had held the victim. A god-awful stench reached his nostrils. His face contorted with disgust as he placed the nose pulgs inside snout to block out the nauseating smell.

A quick look throughout the room proved that this was no ordinary killer. Every single finger print had been wiped clean. The way the killer left his victim was.........demented. This killer was truly insane.

He now know why L had taken up the case so quickly. At first, Light thought it was odd that L wanted to take up a case that had neither 10 victims nor a million dollars at stake. But it seemed that if the killer was truly sick then there would be more victims to come.

To Light's confusion L had sent out him or all people. Sure he was brilliant, but L suspected him of Kira-which was not far from the truth- so why send him out. Light knew of course that if he tried to kill anyone now he would most certainly be caught. He decided to not try anything with the death note. Misa had her instructions and she was sure to obey Light's every command as if he were some deity.

There was nothing to worry about. L would not and could not win this war.

So, back to the scene of the crime, Light immediatly noticed the strange writing on the wall. It was written in blood, the victim's blood. Truly sick. This so-called-message left the poilce drowning in disbelief. It had been labeled an unsolvable riddle.

That was until L stepped into the scene of course. Light pulled his cell phone out and began to dial the number L had given him for "Precautious Reasons". The annoying ringing sound buzzed through his eardrums until he heard L's voice, "You have reached the location I presume?"

There was something about L that ticked Light off. The way he thought he knew everything-which was true-, the way he seemed so innocent when he ate his damn sweets or sat in the peculiar position upon a chair when really there was nothing innocent about L. L was a genius, Light's rival. And no matter how much L thought he was justice Light would prevail, for he was god of course(1).

"Yes L, I'm here." he said in a irritated tone.

"Good, now I would like you to turn to the wall with the writing on it." L ordered as if Light were his subordinate 'More like prisioner...' Light thought grimly.

"I'm all ready facing the wall Ryuzaki." Light answered slightly bored. He could see why the officers were so confused. The words were backwards so you had to use a mirror to peer at them. Also each word was in a different language which meant the killer was very fluent in many languages. This guy was smart.

L had discovered the message hidden in the backward words. L had given him the message in japanesse only because Light did not know many languages, which he disgruntly admitted. L read him the message over the phone.....

_What is missing,_

_What is gone,_

_Can you discover it,_

_Or shall you be wrong..._

_-13_

Light certainly did not know what 13 meant but the puzzle was simple enough. The task though was much, much more difficult. Light couldn't wrap his head around it. Nothing in the room was missing. Well, except the victim......was that what the killer meant?

L startled Light out of his thoughts, "What do you think it means Light-kun?" the quirky detective asked.

Truth be told, Light had no idea what it meant. Something missing.... from the victim perhaps? What was the victim missing.....

As if a lightbulb popped over his head Light answered, "Ryuzaki, could the killer mean the victim's intestines?" That revolting thought made Light's stomach crawl.

"Perhaps, maybe an indication to something?' L most likely knew the meaning behind the message and was just testing Light. 'Fine then.' Light thought to himself, 'I'll pass his little test.'

"Well, since it was the stomach the killer pulled out and....wrapped around his neck, maybe it's an indication towards food?" Light answered as if he knew his answer was right.

* * *

_Beyond Birthday's P.O.V._

I have to say this man was on the right path, but not quite. Let's see if he can solve my little puzzle. _Henh Henh Henh_

Oh what's this the boy seems to have a slight glare in his eye. L must have informed dear Kira that he was in fact wrong. No doubt L solved the little riddle I left for him by now.

Now, I must go and greet my next little victim....

* * *

_Whew what a chapter! Reveiw my dearies and you shall get a surprise! Again sorry for the delay!!!_

_1. I do not think Light is god! This just show that Light is very egotistical!!!!!!_

**Thanks for the reveiws guys! You get invisible muffins!!!**

**puddingcup: **I hope mommy has fun!!!!! Lol basically lemons.

**Luna Moonsurf: **Well to me it's long. XD I like writing it in first person! It comes naturally to me! I love the way B laughs! For some reason everytime I write him laughing I crack up! He's perfectly sane. He would just do anything to meet his goal is all. You may have your lemon poppy seed muffin! -throws you muffin- Yes, my mom loves to torment me. What I don't get is I can still go out with my friends and such. o.O My mom is weird. Lol go eat!

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich: **I shall not make my B sick! -glomps B- Then I would have to bed rest him!!! Your muffin is on it's way. YES!! Iwanted to make someone almost threw up! You have made my day!!! I shall try.

**Annabella: **THANKS!!!!! Of course it has to have blood and gore! It's B! Oh he'll definetly win! XD

**Sannin-Songo: **Thanks! I had to look up words that start with B in English and translate them into Japanesse. Quite difficult. Of course I won't kill B! I would cry if I did!!!


	6. Links

_Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything. If I did Mello would have used the Death note to kill Willy Wonka and take over his factory! XD_

_

* * *

_

Everything is going as planned. It's absoulutely perfect. It has actually surprised me how dull Kira truly is. He does not think 'outside the box' as some people put it. He shall be easy to take down. At this rate this fun little puzzle will be over before I know it._ Henh Henh Henh_

Though I have to admit, he was so close to the answer that it was tingling on his tongue. He practically said it, but his frustration got the best of him. Poor Kira.

He should have paid more attention to my little clue, which he did not even solve, L did. I believe L has finally caught on to what it means, but he is at a disadvantage. Let me explain.

It was not the intestines itself, but what was inside them, what they contained. Something was missing from the victim's body, but Kira could not look beyond the obvious, which was his flaw. Inside the stomach that was wrapped around my first little victim's neck was in fact half-digested food.

Many of you most likely find it some what disgusting, but it's more about the fact that this puts L at a high disadvantage. L would have most likely recieve word of the victim within a day, long after the police shuffled through all the clues.

Those idiots must have taken the entire victim to the police staion, ALL of him. Including his intestines which held the peice to the puzzle. It would have been searched through and disgarded as unimportant which is why I made it the most cruicial part of the link.

Expect the uexpected.

The food would have lead to a certain restuarant in the region. It was known for a special dish which was ironically found in my little victim's stomach. Thus leading to my next unfortunate victim.

Her name meant Blinding Beams in English. B.B. Perfect.

I don't really know why her appearence matters, but for the sake of her remaining dignity as her numbers tick away while she's passed out upon the floor, I'll tell you about her.

She was American, judging by her accent and the way she presented herself. Blond hair, crystal eyes, such a beauty who shall soon be wasted. The one major flaw about her was the fact that she was an aloholic. Which gave me a rather peculiar idea about the way she shall die.

I have never attempted to drown a person before. I have heard of people drowning because they drank too much liquor, but it never caused me to look twice until now. This shall be very _intresting_....

We were in her apartment which she shared with no one. She had a few beer bottles in her fridge along with jam which I eagerly took for myself. _Henh Henh Henh_

She was lying on her back in a sprawled state. Her mouth was agape as if it awaited death. I pulled out the small bottle of gasoline from my pocket. It would be a major part of this demented puzzle.

Carefully, I mixed the alcohol with the gasoline I had brought along with me. It gave off a rather repulsive odor. I contorted my face as I brought the container to her peach lips.

I poured it all in while I held her face upright. I began to notice her numbers reaching their ends. She began to twitch and twinge. Her breathing became scarce and her heart pounded with all it's might. With one final jolt she laid dead, her numbers reached zero.

It's quite fasinating watching a person die before your eyes. I watch people die everyday, each growing closer and closer to that absoulute number. That number in which marks the end for all.

I pulled a match out of my baggy jeans and with a flash, a light glimmered from it's tip.

Time to set things in motion for L....and for Kira. _Henh Henh Henh_

But before that there was something I had to take care of. I slipped off the ring she had on which had the shop title carved on the inside of the rim. It shall lead to my next little victim who I already picked out. Everything was a link, from one to another.

It's all about connecting those links though, to create a path. A path which shall lead you to the truth. All L and Kira had to do was discover the links and everything would unfold before their feet. They were too blinded though by their own little war to pay any serious attention on me.

I'll make them notice me. They'll know how much of a threat I truly am to them.

With a drop of the flame, my victim was engulfed in the flames. I had already planned out that the rest of the apartment wouldn't get burned, just her. In a day or so she'll be found and the chain will continue.

Let's see if they can find the links.

* * *

_Wow, that was intresting. Anyway I got this out a little late cause of turkey day. Sorry!!!! I had a fun time though. I went to the firehouse(My family is full of firemen and they had to work) and met a collage student who is gonna set me up with some cool writing programs at her church. It was hecka fun! Did you all enjoy it? Or was it incredibly boring? Invisible cake for those who reveiw!!!!!_

**Thanks for the reveiws!!!!**

**Kris Jeevas-River:** Yes I am very sadistic. I'm lucky then, I guess. Sorry if it was unclear at first, hopefully everything made sense after this chapter. Then again B is supposed to be confusing.... I'm in muffin debt!

**ChaseCasel:** Light sucks. There will be plenty of Light torture in the future. :)

**puddingcup:** I love his laugh! Henh Henh Henh... I love making Light mad! It's fun!

**Puppy Death Glare**: Thank you! Yes, B is awesome! Haha your logic is feared by Light who is cowering in the corner! XD

**Annabella:** Thanks!!! You bet he's gonna kick their butts! I'll be laughing when I write that. Most intresting? Thanks!!!! I shaal for your awesome reveiw!!!

**TwinkleLove: **It's all good. I'm not that fast. Because B is totally awesome!!!


	7. Confusion

_Hello! I'm back for yet another chapter. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer:_ I ownz nothingz! Got it!

* * *

Light could not find the missing links.

From every angle he looked at it, it was simply unsolvable. But every puzzle had to have a solution! It's only natural, no, it's law. There had to be smething he was missing.....something crucial.

Instead of having to wait three days like before L was called immediately to solve the unfathomable case. The room was cleared of all the police officers to L's requst. Light never really grasped the power L had over the police force worldwide. It was unlimited.

Light could see though why the police had called L first. It was utterly horrifying. The room had a stench that would make every head turn in disgust. A charred body lay burnt and destroyed in the middle of the floor. Was was truely revolting was the fact that the poor girl was burnt from the inside.

Gasoline and some oher substance that had been yet to be identified was poured down her throat and the culprit lit the flame. Surprisingly enough, the area around the corpse was completely unharmed, which led the police to think that she had been moved here after the murder.

Light had never seen such careful detail taken to any murder. Every finger print was gone, completely wiped out of the room. Not only that but the girl's body was still intact which means the killer stopped the flames before she was completely burned to ashes. On the wall again was that same message and that number _13._

Light thought endlessly on it's meaning. What could it possibly signify? Was it some sort of clue to the next murder, assuming there would be more killings. No, it was at the last scene of the crime so it had to be something else.......but what?

........To the killer?

No, that was absurd. Why would a killer want to get caught!? Why would he leave clues for the police to find that would lead directly to him?! Was he insane or something?!

Light rubbed ghis temples in pain. This was like a twisted game to the killer. But maybe it wasn't the police he was leaving the clues to solve for. Maybe it was.......L?

Why would he challenge L though? Didn't he know that he couldn't possibly win against the brillant detective? Light winced as he thought L as brillant. He couldn't deny the truth that L was indeed smart. But he was smarter.

Kira would win over L in the end, he would make sure of it.

Back to the point, how did the number 13 connect to the killer? How were any of the crimes connected! Both victims were of differwent ages, enthics, social class. They had never met nor had anything to do with eachother, so how were they connected.

Did he pick at random? No, this killer seemed to careless to do that. A vibration from his pocket shook Light out of his spiraling thoughts. He answered it in a grumbled voice knowing very well who was on the other end.

"Have figured out anything important Light-kun?" L asked him with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Light felt anger boil in his stomach as he answered, "No L, I haven't."

"Oh? Well, you should be happy to know I have." L boasted. Light wanted to rip his hair off in frustraion at the detective's antics. Everything about L annoyed light tremendously. He would be happy when he got rid of him.

Oh yes, L will die soon.

* * *

CLIFF-HANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHA!Lol reveiw for invisible muffins please! BTW 10 reveiws for last chapter! Alright!!! This calls for a celebrations!

**Reveiws are the best!!!**

**EOSOPHAGUS: **Perhaps if I'm nice enough to write it. Haha I plan on it.

**Sannin-Songo** Thanks a bunch! It's fun making Light a total ditz. Lol I will update like the speed of light!

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam: **Yaaa you made an account! You always were my faithful reveiwer lol. Yes Light is verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry stupid. Yaaa intresting!

**Luna Moonsurf: **Good for you! I'm quite jealous, I've never been there. I hear it's fun though. Happy late birthday! Sure you can have invisible Beyond Birthd- CAKE! Haha. Who even pays attention to the age requirment?! I've been reading M-rated fics since I was 13. Lol Yes, a good gory FanFic is always fun to read. You don't have to apoligize ^_^. Very lovely lol. Seriously! I've been afraid from the start that this isn't B-enough and I'm too dumb to think up anything good. So, Yay I'm doing ok! Naomi does pawn over Light. In fact everyone pawns Light. Byez!

**Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen: **I'm in debt o.O. You were very right! I try to post as fast as often. I listen to hardcore screaming music and it helps me think up some ideas. Also horror movies have been a big help ^-^.

**puddingcup: **Thank you. Haha daddy don't be so mean. Near: What if it's true. Me: o.O Well, I write horribly grueome stories so I'm definetly worse! Near: -rolls eyes-

**Daniella Katton: **Lol thanks....I think. Lol yes lots of Light torture. I hope you get better soon. Lmao.

**ChaseCasel: **Lol everyone hates Light. No, your not colorblind when you have the eyes of a shinigami. Even if you were I think he would be able to tell if someone is blond by the shading of their hair.

**216596: **Thanks! I shall use more detail then!

**M.S DARK ANGEL: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!


	8. Too Late

_Here is another chapter! Sorry if it's too short!_

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Death Note I'd be a billionaire!!!!!

* * *

It seems little Kira is getting more annoyed by the second. Judging by his facial expressions L is mocking him. It seems their relationship is a bit rocky. Well, he is L and the other is Kira.

I would believe L has gone insane if he actually formed a bond with his suspect. Or even the completely absurd, fall in love with this idiotic murderer. But who would fall in love with someone so dull.

Obviously when comparing L and myself's minds we will discover everyone is deficient. It's a wonder why L hasn't put this idiot to his death. Surely he must know that he is Kira being that he is the prime suspect, so what's the holdup. Has the 'Great L' finally found a case he can not solve?

Has he found someone who can fully challange him? Yes he has in fact. That person is me.

I will destroy L. And in due time, Kira will be eliminated as well.

Oh ho, it seems L has finally solved the link charade. Kira's face is that of one who is shocked out of their mind. But the real question is does he know who the next victim is? Will he be able to save her in time?

There is a answer to that question, my children, and it is _no._ How can you save someone whose already dead.

Yes, I am watching Kira and L's little conversation from a portable tv I, myself made. Quite easy too. All you need is wire, tape, and- but that's beside the point. I am standing over the body of my latest victim who had met an unfortunate end.

31 years old, Japanesse, female, all in all a normal person. Her name in English means Barking Bear. A most _perfect _victim in my opinion. She was working in the jewerly shop from which the ring I stole was from. Another link, but L was too slow to discover it in time.

Like my previous victims I chose to kill her in an unusual way. _Suffocation_....

After I had jabbed my needle into her she fell into unconsciousness. I dragged her into her empty apartment and postioned her on her back. I grabbed the tool of which would kill her. Already, her numbers dangled over her head, each reaching the absolute point.

I pulled out the cellophane and carefully wrapped the clear substance around her head. Her breathing became ragged and she repulsed heavily. Finally, with one final gasp she laid motionless, dead.

Grinning wickedly to myself, I pulled out the object that would lead this victim to my next. A magazine. This paticular magazine had the model Misa Aname on it. Oh yes, I've already figured out that she is in fact the second Kira. When I passed the blond woman on the street I noticed the same letters dangled over head that dangled over Light Yagami's head.

She failed to notice my blood-red eyes as I stared at her with malevolence. She was too busy being praised by her fans. I think I'll like killing the brainless twit.

Why Kira would choose such a stupid girl for such a important role is beyond me. But, he will definetly be on his toes after this little slaughter. _Henh Henh Henh..._

* * *

_I feel bad for Misa! But it must be done! Reveiw for the invisible muffins!_

**Thanks you guys!!!**

**Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen: **Okay I'll try to update alot faster!!! Agggg don't send your goons after me!!! Lol But cliff hangers are fun!

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam:** Sorry it was short!!! I didn't want to make you guys wait longer than you had to so I posted what I had. Thanks1 Lol I have fun with the whole killing scenes. I get to be as creative as I want. Thank you.

**puddingcup: **Me: Aloha twin! Lol. Near: Why is this story getting to be so popular? Beyond: Because everyone loves me! :3 Me: Thanks! Lol I have to add some dark humor to this otherwise I'd go nuts! Beyond: It would be too serious. Me: Yup!

**ChaseCasel: **They are crazy for loving Light. L is waaaaay better, but B pawns all! Lol

**Sannin-Songo**: Yes but that would immediatly give B away. Besides I think it's funny making Light a brainless idiot. Thanks!

**TwinkleLove: **Yes Light is an idiot. Best ever? Thank you. Don't die!!

**A passing person:** Thank you very much. Finally someone understands!!! Thank you.


	9. Misa

_This chapter took alot of brainstorming. I'm trying something new for B and hopefully it still fits into his catagory. lol Anyway let's get on with this twisted chapter now!!!!_

**Disclaimer:** I no own

* * *

Well, this is a change for me.

I wonder if L will figure this little puzzle out. I hope he's baffled. Yes, he has good reason too though.

L always expects the unexpected. If he is anywhere near as smart as he leads on, then he'll know that I'll change course. Let me explain, L will suspect that a future victim may not be killed in a room. In fact he might even suspect that she or he would be killed in public.

But, this is where is flaw comes in. He knows that I know that he will suspect this. Thus, he figures that I would think he suspects my next little victim to be outdoors. Henh, L assumes that because of this I'll change my direction and surprise him completely by continuing to kill in rooms.

He suspects this. He_ knows_ this. He's wrong.

He expects the unexpected, his downfall. He asumes so much that it leads him back to square one. Little does our little detective and his kira-sidekick know that I'll be doing what he expected in the first place.

The thing he least suspected.

I will kill the second Kira in an entirely new enviroment. This should be intresting _hee hee hee...._

No, that's not right...._ha ha ha...._

Not that either, _ho ho ho..._

Too jolly, _Henh henh henh....._

Yes, that suits it perfectly.

Back to the situation at hand. Currently I'm leading Ms. Amane to her death. It surprises me that she is so easily fooled. All I had to do was lie. Lie about her little Kira friend or her god as she puts it, lie about the fact that I was one of his subordinates, and lastly, lie about how her little Light wants to meet her as soon as possible.

I've never met someone so dim as her. She makes Mr. God look all smart and brillant.

It was easy to convince her. I said that my eyes, like hers, were a gift from Kira. She mentioned something about a shinigami and a _Death Note. _I have no idea what she was talking about, but I winged it as they say.

Her high, pitchy voice is rather annoying. She blabs on and on about how Kira is going to make the world a better place. Henh, and I thought that was L's job.

What these incompletent fools don't grasp is that the world needs crime, needs chaos in order to survive. If chaos werre disappear order would run everything.

An inbalance.

One cannot live without the other and that is law. The law of the universe.

So, what L and Kira are really doing is destroying us, the world, the universe. I'm sure everyone wants to face invitable suffering. I'm not saying peace is wrong thing, but peace is not without flaws.

I'm sure none of you can grasp your mind around this concept so please don't try to understand it.

Ah, finally we've arrived at her future crime scene, _The Zoo..._

See what I mean when I say L will be throughly confused. Of all places I could have picked, why would I choose a zoo? The answer is simple. So simple that even Kira could wrap his brain around it. I wanted to try to kill my victim in a _different_ method.

Mutilation. How wonderful would that be to experience such a gruesome event.

The plan was perfect, I was sure I had countered every kink it would bring. Henh, _L....._I throughly wish good luck.

When we walked through the iron gates she gave me a perplexed look, "Where's my Light?' she asked in her screechy voice. That was one thing I would definetly be hankful for getting rid of. In fact, I might even being doing Kira a favor.

"Right over here Ms. Amane." I answered in a polite tone. Even if L hacked the zoo's cameras he wouldn't realize it's me when I go through with my plan. You'll see very shortly.

Once we both turned a corner she turned to face me. She did not seem very pleased, "Misa thinks you tricked me!" Well, obviously! If she hasn't comprehended this concept then I seriously judge Kira's choice as subordinates as a stupid one.

I merely smiled at her. My face stretched in a twisted grin as I reached for her. Swiftly, I was holding her from behind. I had a hankercheif over her nose that held a very useful drug. Within seconds she stopped fumbling and fighting. She went limp in my lanky arms. Now let's continue on...

I dragged her to the staff door which I easily picked. What the door led to wass completely crucial to make this work. On the door was the word etched _Lions_ across it.

_Henh henh henh...._

I couldn't control my enthusiasm as I pushed open the door. I had it planed perfectly. 12:12 was the time the trainers go off to get food. They would take at least five minutes to get the food. The lion room was not open yet for tourists. It opened in four minutes exactly. I had four minutes._ Perfect..._

The lions hardly noticed me as I entered. They lazily slept, content in their dreams. I laid my poor victim's body flat on the ground. I postioned her body as so and took the object that would lead her to my next victim. I scrawled my message that had been at the last three scenes on the glass wall so L would know it was me.

Me, B, the best. Not second-best, not runner-up, _the best._

I sprayed Kira's little follower with juice that was from carcusses. They inhaled the scent and immediately stood up. I rushed out of the room, locking it behind me. I rushed away to a place with no cameras.

Why you ask I didn't leave. Because I wanted to _observe_ it.

I pulled my disguise on along with the contacts and walked out. No one would know. Flawless...

I waited with the crowd for the lion room to open. When it did eager little children rushed in only to run back out screaming in terror. Like the adults around me I rushed in with confusuion splashed across my face. Many screamed in horror at the sight. I nearly laughed.

The lions were ripping the blond girl apart. In fact you could barely tell if the body was even a girl! Blood splattered across the walls and covered the ferocious lions. My message only aded to the terror. Along with my previous words I added in Japanesse _Catch me if you can L._

"This was the work of the serial killer!" someone stated utterly in fear. Bemused I asked, 'Who?!" I had to play the part of a panicked citizen which irritated me greatly.

"H-he's been killing all over! They say even L is involved!!!" he said, his eyes wide in fright as if he said a tainted word. "Who?" I asked agin enjoying the tourists who rushed out to vomit in the nearby trashcans.

"A detective!" he said before he rushed out to join the panicked crowd. I quietly slipped out as the security guards came in. Their horrifed faces almost made me chuckle.

As soon as I was a mile out of the zoo I burst into hysteria. Passing people sprinted away from me, afraid I was some madman. Ha, but I am! I am indeed crazy, just like L.

I can't wait to hear of L's reaction. I managed to implant a undetectable camera in the cage. Poor little Kira will be devastated.

_Henh henh henh...._

* * *

_Well, that was intresting wasn't it!!! Show of how hands, how many of you expected THAT!? lol Reveiw or B will stick you in a lion cage!!!!! Also for the delious invisible candy canes!_

**Thanks very much!**

**Sannin-Songo: **lol I do in fact like her, but I thought it would be funny to see her die. lol thanks!

**puddingcup: **Everyone is so mean to her. Near: She deserves it. Me: Aggg mommy get out of here this is B's story! Near: No. Me: o.o B: Oh yes I will L :) Me; No fighting boys. lol But B will win!!! Muhahahaha! Near: Evil. Me: Yes, yes I am. It's cause Misa relates to Kira and inturn, involves her in the war. B: So complex. Me: I know. OMG TACOS!! WHERE??? Near: -smacks head- First help me Matt.

**Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen: **I do feel bad for killing her. It's all Light's fault for tricking Misa in the first place. Awww don't be mad at B!!! Blame stupid Imagay!!!

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam:** Haha poor Misa! Yay I'm happy you think that!!! I'll never leave you hanging!

**A Random Person You might Know: **Ah yes I realize this. But, dear Light had no idea that Misa was a target. Such a pity. Oh well! XD Here is your muffin!

**ChaseCasel: **He is kewl! Haha poor Misa. Oh well, I'll love BB forever anyway. Did you expect this?

**Luna Moonsurf: **It's all good! Ah, good asumption. lol Your reveiw made me laugh. I thought it would be funny to add some irony. And of course for those LXLight fangirls added a hint of suggestion. Personally, I say bleh to the pairing. Light ruins it all. Yes, L will definetly be seme. Haha true! Byes!

**sasunaru-lover1029: **Thanks a bunch!

**M.S DARK ANGEL: **I'm glad you like it.


	10. Complications

_Sorry for not updating. It's the holidays and you all know lol. Plus I didn't know how to along with this chapter. I couldn't figure out whether I wanted L in it or not. You'll see my desicion shortly._

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

* * *

What an excellant reaction.

Little Kira is stunned into silence. Maybe he's finally realized I know exactly who he is. I know that he, Kira, is attempting to defeat L. We can't have that though, that's my job.

To watch L writhe in pain, agony, _defeat._

Henh, Kira looks quite shaken. He should sit down. After all, he did just realize that he is not facing just L, but B. The copy, no, the _best._

_

* * *

_

"My god...." Light truly felt fear course through his veins as he stared down at the limpless form of his former ally. The idiotic blond had gottn herself killed! He couldn't believe this was happening. There was no possible way she was chosen by random.

He knew.

Whoever he was he knew.

He knew that he, Light, was Kira and this was......proof.

But how?! How could he know! Did he have some sort of connection to L?! Did he hack L's computer?! Was he watching him right now?! This thought made Light twist his head around, searching for anything suspicious.

What was worse is that he needed Misa. Her eyes....he needed those. How was he suposed to kill this serial killer now?!

"Light Yagami...." a harse voice ripped through the air. Light knew that L could easily hack into the cameras-if he hadn't already- so he shouldn't answer to what's not there.

Or was.

Rem floated there right behind him. Fury vibrated off her shingami body along with sorrow. Rem loved Misa like a daughter. Rem would have done anything for her. Light's plan was ruined, he knew, because Rem was suposed to write L's name in the notebook t save Misa. But you can't save someone whose dead.

Crap.

How was he suposed to kill off L!? It was like this serial killer was out tto ruin Light's flawless plans.

"Light Yagami promised Misa would be safe. You promised no harm would come to her." the venom in her voice was evitable. She sounded as if she was going to rip Light apart right then and there. And Light could not do anything. If he did L would know.

Ah, the irony of it all.

But Rem did not rip Light in two. Instead she calmed herself and said, "Because of this I will not write L's name down. There's no point seeing as how it would save no one."

Light felt sick as the shinigami said the words 'no, No, _No, _this was not suposed to happen!' he thought hopelessly, "There's no way now I'll kill him off! Damn it!" he balled his fist in rage, he could do nothing. He was powerless against the crazed serial killer and the genius detective.

"Good bye Light Yagami." and with that, the shinigami left the crime scene, leaving Light to be alone in his torment.

* * *

_Yay Light is miserable! lol Not what you expected right? I'll add L soon to this ok! Reveiw and I will make Light more miserable! Oh, and check out my new poll. It will intrest you all my lovely B fans lol._

**Thanks you very much**

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam:** I'll take that as a compliment lol. Poor Misa......and no i haven't got much hatemail which makes me sadder. Does anyone like her!? Thanks!

**Luna Moonsurf: **lol Yes that is the best time of the pairing. When L is ahem 'creative interogating' Light I always laugh lol. Yea, BxL pawns over LxLight any day. I never realized that! BL hah! I mean henh henh henh. Sorry your flunking. Well, at least your happy! lol Wow the rents are gonna have an intresting time lol. I was dragged to a party where I didn't know half the people and they were supsosedly my family. Thanks! lol I was laughing when I made B play a panicked citizen. Also I banged my head when I realized I hadn't done his 'trying to figure out the right laugh'. It should have been done waaaay earlier. lol All-nighters are fun. Bye.

**puddingcup:** B says he enjoyed it alot! XD Near: He's current;y busy making light miserable -que evil laughter in the background- Me: Don't die! lol Freaky! L you can't smile evily like B can! Near :........ Me: B loves tacos lol. Awww daddy you don't trust B? Oh, and thanks! XD

**Lawliet Tenshi: **lol Does anyone like Misa? I'll run that favor by B. I hate her too lol.

**Sannin-Songo:** Dude, thanks XD! It's great to have an audience lol. Rem doesn't know about B though which is why our loveable serial killer is still alive. Thanks!

**Tashio: **lol He is definetly a maniac. Aren't they hilarious? I did read it and thanks so much for suggesting it! It's awesome! lol

**gothic-chao: **Poor misa....

**M.S DARK ANGEL: **Thanks! ^.^ SERIOUSLY DO YOU ALL HATE HER!?!?! I will write more since you said please lol.

**ChaseCasel: **I' glad you didn't expect any of it. Thanks!

**A Random Person You might Know: **It's all good! Lions are the best! lol


	11. L

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life is like a rollar coaster and I am the person who likes to ride it again and again and again! XD They don't have computers on rollr coasters. First update of the new year! XD And no flames thus far for this story! Woot! I also have two new one-shots up(another reason why this is updated so late) so go red those too if you love me! Onto the story now!_

_Disclaimer:_ I ownz nothing ya' hear!

* * *

For the first time in a long time I did not know what to do.

He was so unpredictable, even more so than Kira. He's unstable, lethal, and deadly. But most of all, he's after me.

No, not me. My title, L. He wants to rip it from me, tear it to shreads and prove once and for all that B is better. He wants to make the world know that L crumbled at the feet of B, the back up.

I refuse, however, to lose against such a monster. He's involved himself in this war, the war between Kira and I. Fine, he can join but he will most certainly lose.

There's a 56% chance that he'll go crazy before he can even locate me. He can fight someone when he doesn't even know where they are.

Though, there is one thing that is bothering me.

One little thing, like a knat on a lion.

_Why_ did he help me?

_Why_ did he kill the second Kira and thus saved my life from the shinigami, Rem.

_Why _did he save my life.....

Unless, he wants to destroy Kira before fighting me. Or, perhaps he wants to watch Kira fall as well. He wants to see us fall under his feet and crush us into an oblivion.

He wants to win the war.

But what does he plan on doing next? Does Misa lead to the next victim as his others have done in the past? Yes, he wouldn't want to break the chain. But what clue did he leave.

Perhaps Misa had a stalker? No, maybe, the clue is in.....

.....the blood?

Could that be it, the answer I've been searching for? Would B leave his future victim's blood sprawled out on the wall? There's only one way to be sure.

I called Light's phone and waited for an answer. When the ringing stopped I quickly got to the point, "Light after you take picture of the message I want you to get a sample of the blood."

"You mean scape the dried blood into a cup?" Light asked unsure of my proclaimation.

"That is what I said." I closed the phone and stuck in the back of my jean pocket.

Having Light be my eyes is very frustrating. He doesn't have the slightest clue what to look for. He sees the surface and that's it. With B though you must go _beyond_ the surface, go deeper into the twisted puzzles he's laid out for us.

Beyond the surface, a pun in itself.

There is a 17% chance that I am right about the blood. And if I am...

Will B be waiting for us at the next murder scene, will he attempt something?

I intend to catch you Beyond, oh yes, your not going to win. You will lose.

_

* * *

_

_OMG I made L out to be a bad guy sorta XD. Did you like? Tell me in a reveiw!!!! You shall be awarded with muffins! MUFFINS!!! As a little side note that all of you probably don't care much about: My B-day coming up! Whoo hoo the 25! Oh and a big note! L cannot see Rem but he does know who she is. He can only see Rem when he touches the Death Note o.O._

**_Thanks for the reveiws!_**

**Kris Kaulitz-Untouched-: **I'm sory! I like Misa too if that helps! Other katelyn? There's two of me?! Oh dang where?! -looks around crazily-

**puddingcup: **L is adorable.... but B is better! Thank you and I'm curious what did you vote?! Near: -rolls eyes-

**A Random Person You might Know: **Haha yes may his soul be tortured forever! Maybe she is keeping an eye on him but he doesn't know it :).

**Sannin-Songo:** Neither have I. Kira fans are insane!!! BB pawns all! XD Thanks!

**sasunaru-lover1029: **lol Light does deserve it. Heck I'm laughing hystaricaly. and I ain't B XD.

**Luna Moonsurf:** lol It's fun watching sisters in pain XD, revenge is sweet. ^.^ Sounds exciting! I watched my neighbors set off illegal fireworks! Yay! And me and my friend were at having crazy fun at a party. But no drinking. Drinking bad! ^.^' Those are weird words o.O. Yes, it's much worse to let Lght suffer. Haha that was a typo. L would probably freak. Aw I'm sorry. I'll be rooting for you to pass! XD

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam: **Yay for Light's torture whoo hoo! If the lions did have the Death Note that b awesome XD but no, thwe Death Note went back to Rem. And I'm sorry that it forever to update :(. Don't be sad!

**Ghost_of_the_Dragon: **Thanks a bunch! I am a true fan XD. I promise! I have no beta, surprised no? lol I will make sure he wil die painfully!

**M.S DARK ANGEL:** Hehe I'm gald your laughing! Thanks!

**ChaseCasel:** Yaaaay for everything!

**aisling13:** I thank you for you compliment :D. Thank you very much for the kudos!

**Tashio: **Yay a fellow obsessed fangirl! XD Haha So you get on your hands and start doing crazy dance moves for B? That was how Ryuk delt with his withdraws XD.

**Puppy Death Glare: **Haha Light deserves it! Hey that's a good idea! I might use that XD. But then again B likes to work solo.

**EowynsPen: **You shall find out soon :). Thanks for the reveiw!


	12. Closer

_Disclaimer: Me never have and never will own Death Note_

* * *

Everything is perfect.

No, more than perfect, it's _fantastic._

It's better than jam falling from the sky.

It's better than knowing the world's end.

I have L on the run. He's probably squirming, no, writhing in pain. He must be disappointed that he can't figure out this new puzzle. I am his puzzle. He has to figure _me_ out.

But no one can figure out the unexpected, even when you expect it. It is something that is implausiable, impossible, and simply undeterminable.

Poor, poor L. _Henh henh henh...._

Even if he has figured the clue out he's far too late. Currently, I am waiting for my next victim to open the door to her apartment. Misa's nail stylist. The connection was as clear as daylight. Litarally at the blond's fingertips.

But L thought it would be something more, something you can not see. I took one of Misa's fake nails, but naturally L presumed that the lion simply ate it.

So he looked deeper and, eventually discovered the blood was not of Misa's.

It was of her hair stylist, someone who I had no intention of killing. Both name's meant B.B. Both could have easily been killed, they were scrawny, primpy little teens.

But only one's numbers were up.

And if L had the eyes of the shinigami he would know. But he doesn't and that is his flaw.

My newest victim has just turned the door. Before she has the chance to even think about screaming, I stick the needle in her neck, quickly putting her to rest.

I pull out one of her beat up kitchen chairs and sit her on it. She looked dreadfully drained, as tired as an old man as they say. She must have some sort of disease, judging by the rapidly disappearing numbers above her head.

Beautiful red numbers.

As red as blood....or jam.

I pulled out my weapon that would cause her demise, a long red nail.

I find it fitting seeing as she paints thee dreadful little things everyday.

I carefully jammed the the red weapon into the left side of her slim neck. Blood oozed out of the open wound. Purple spots began to form on her deathly white skin.

Once the weapon was about an inch or so trapped in her neck, I sliced the skin open with a swipe. Blood splattered everywhere as her neck gave a cruching noise. I licked the splattered crismon liquid off my lips and smiled.

_5....4....3....2....1......_

She was gone, dead, kicked the bucket.

Her limp body hung off the chair in a dangly matter. Her white short soon became painted with the brillaint red blood that poured out of her broken neck.

With one last look at my new puzzle peice, I scooped up some blood that I could use to smear my message on the wall of her dirty kitchen. I wrote my message in the most noticable spot I could find. So noticable that even those idiot cops could find it.

I added a little something _extra_ though for Kira though. _Henh henh henh...._

Yes, Kira. I'm coming for you soon....

_very soon..._

* * *

_Sorry the updates have been slower. If you want me to update faster then just track me down and kill alll of my friends XD. I was just kidding! Don't track me down o.O. Also on an unimpotant note, only a one more day till I'm offically 15! Woot! Reveiw for the yummy cookies! _

**Thanks for the reveiws!**

**EowynsPen: **Well, the unimportant clue that is XD. lol That would be hilarious! Wow, you got all these crazy ideas! lol You are truely a B fan.

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam:** I'm alive?! And here I thought I was a ghost the whole time XD. lol You'll see what happens. Longer chapters got it! Thanks!

**Luna Moonsurf: **I'm not turning 25! Gosh if I was that old, well, I'd be old!!!! Nope, I'm just your crazy almost-15-year-old. 16 is a nice age. Can't wait to drive! Whoo hoo! lol Yes, free rent is nice! I'm sure you won't get caught. Yays on passing Algebra! I managed to get an A on the final and thus raised my grade to a B. I avoided being grounded! lol It never snows here. All we get are those ghastly storms that come from the ocean -.-. Everyone set off ilegal firewroks! lol Funny story! I'd probably be afraid of using those cause my hair my burn o.O. lol I'm glad you think it's morbid. That is weet! And don't worry, we're all serial killers on the inside. It's just those who choose to let their killer selves out that rock XD. I'm spoiled D: Oh wells! lol Bedtimes suck,. Thanks for the looooong reveiw!

**Sannin-Songo:** Aw thanks! lol It's fun making Light an idiot XD. Yay for epicness!!!

**puddingcup:** lol You all want to be surprised don't you?! Near: Or grossed out. Me: That too. I LOVE THOSE MOVIES! Near Oh great, she's gone isane. Me: SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Near: Katelyn would respond to that with Beyond will beat L and rule the world. Me: It;s true!!!!!!!!!!! Dang! That's cold! It rained today! Yay!

**mello rox my sox:** Aw, thanks! I wouldn't call myself a genius, more like an insane person ^.^'. Everybody loves BB!!!!!


	13. Discoveries

_Disclaimer: Me no own._

* * *

Light stared at the wall shaken.

It wasn't that the wall was scary, it was just a plain kitchen wall. What was written on the wall, now that was what scared poor little Light. On the wall was his death sentence.

When you got past all the translations and the dripping blood it read:

_Henh, Hello Kira-san! You have the pleasure of knowing you and I shall meet very soon. Oh, and Ryuk, thank you very much, this has been excellent fun._

Behind Light, Ryuk was chuckling loudly to himself. His creepy smile never left his face as he reread the bloody note over and over. "Hah! Your very much welcome!" and the strange shinigami contiued on with his laughing.

Light, however, was not happy. Not one bit.

_"What the hell! Can he actually see Ryuk....and when the hell did they speak?!" _Light thought bitterly. He bit his lip and contmplated over the rushing questions that went in and out of his mind.

One such thought was that this serial killer had a Death Note too, but that thought was immediatly pushed away. Why would a serial killer kill in such gruesome ways when he could just write a name down?

Another disturbing thought crossed Light's mind, _"What does he mean by meeting me....."_

He couldn't possibly know who Kra truly was could he? Not even L had proof against him. True, Light had yet to kill the detective but he was close! So close he could practically taste the victory.

But this killer, he killed Misa, an obvious challange to Light. Whoever he was did not like Kira, not one bit. This serial killer wanted Light dead and by the looks of it, wanted him dead soon.

But there was no possible way he knew that Light was kira.....right?

How could this mysterious man figure the puzzle out? How did he follow the clues when he wasn't even around!? Unless....

Suddenly, Light's phone buzzed to life. Still dazed, Light answered his cell phone, "Yes, L?" Maybe L knew something about this killer.....maybe....maybe they were even connected!

But why would L and this serial killer be connected? Had L been challanged by this crazed person before?

"Light, I believe whoever I behind these murders has placed cameras in the rooms of his victims." L bluntly stated. Light froze. He turned his head to a corner of the room and sure enough a tiny speckle caught his eye.

He was watching him. This _murderer_ was watching Light.

"So I suggest that Light-kun leave the room immediatly and head back to headquarters, unless you enjoy being watched by a serial killer." L said, humor hinted his tone. This infuriated Light.

Grumbling, Light headed out the door and back to the car Watari had provided.

_"This serial killer, he's proved to be a threat." _Light thought to himself. He knew he had to quickly dispose of this criminal before he killed any more innocent lives.

_"And make my life more difficult."_ Light thought slightly smug. Light truly thought the task at disposing Beyond Birthday would be an easy one. Even if this killer was intelligent, he could never match up against the almighty Kira.

After all, he was Kira and B was just a serial killer.

But he failed to realize the extent of Beyond's genius. He was second in Whammy's after all.

But not for long.

* * *

_Whoo Hoo! The end is almost here! lol Reveiw for the muffins! Oh, and go check out my other B fic, Sinful Blood! Lots of B-ness in that one :D._

_**Thanks for the reveiws!**_

**M.S DARK ANGEL: **lol It's like a shark is going after Light XD.

**EowynsPen:** Nope, Misa is as dead as a doornail XD. Those are some morbid ideas! Woot for those XD. Thanks!

**Luna Moonsurf: **It's all good ^.^. Yup, I'm at the of the pit T.T. lol It's okay XD. Yes, Tsubasa is the bomb! Kuro/Fai is so fluffy! Fai is seme though -sweatdrop-. XD Seriously! Syaoran is like permantly red! lol Who cares if burping i unladylike. It's fun! XD. Thanks for the reveiw!

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam:** Yays for being alive! XD Thanks! Who doesn't want B for their birthday :3. Thanks!

**Sannin-Songo: **Yay I'mEpicgami! I'm morbid ^.^. I will continue this to the end!

**puddingcup:** Thanks! Ah yes, work sucks -.-. Near: Your just lazy. Me: SO! lol Henh, that's my fault for deleteing the chapter thingy -sweatdrop- Thanks for the reveiw!

**Daniella Katton:** We must obey what B says XD. Thanks! THANKS! Yes, 15 rocks XD. Smileys own :D.

**Death~of~You: **Sewden XD. I wonder who you are you big mystery person XD. Thanks very much.

**TwinkleLove:** Thanks!


	14. Death

_Disclaimer:_ I sadly do not own Death Note, but I do own this story's plot :3.

_It's the moment you've all been waiting for.....-evil smile-...enjoy.........._

* * *

B smiled as he prepared to begin the last phase of his plan. What was his plan you ask? Well, it's simple......

_...kill Kira....._

And after he had done that he would move on. He would move to take the king, to win the twisted little puzzle he had created. The warped little game has proved to be very intresting in the red eyes of B, but now it must come to an end.

After he destroyed Kira he would move on....._to L._

But first he must capture Kira. Not taking any chances, L has had Light by his side every second. He protected his suspect with a slight tinge of covetousness. He wanted to make sure his suspect was safe until the day he was put to death.

He wanted to protect his prize.

But Beyond had other plans.

In a hasty matter that scared some of the people around him, B made his way to the Task Force building. He chuckled at the thought of stealing L's beloved prize.

Oh, how he longed to see the confusion that would overrun L's empty eyes.

But B knew that if he lingered too long with his task then he was sure to be caught. Caught and killed for sure. We wouldn't want that now, would we? Of course not...

So Beyond stopped his chuckling and began to break into the building. An easy task really; he had already sent a virus to the computer systems that would cause the cameras to be disfuntional in 3....2...1....

_'Now!'_ B thought, making his way though the side window.

Now, B never doubted the abilty of Watari. He knew that his measly virus would only last a few seconds before the old man would terminate it. He had _planned _on it in fact.

But he was safe. Safe because he, Beyond looked exactly like L. Twins in a twisted form. This would allow confusion to overrun the building, thus allowing B to snatch Light through the puzzlement.

Now, you might be wondering "How is B going to snatch Light with L right there!?" Simple really; L _wouldn't_ be there.

L was currently in the bathroom, unaware that his copy was now walking freely through the halls. There were no cameras in the bathrooms so no one could be sure when L left the bathroom. How did B know L was going to use the bathroom you ask?

The cameras.

B was always watching, waiting. That patience had paid off.

Pretending to be the elusive detective, B made his way into the taskforce room where computer covered the walls in their vivid ablaze. He slightly laughed to himself, _'Idiots!'_ he thought.

His black contacts flickered towards Light, Kira, whatever you wished to name him. Light fretfully returned the gaze, wondering why the raven-haired man was looking so intensely at him.

Beyond Birthday knew he had succeeded in his plans. Now he waited for L to come out of the bathroom and the confusion to start. And it did as soon as the real L slipped out of the bathroom in his huntched form.

Matsuda spat out his coffee and stuttered speedily, "T-that's L!!!!" His loud voie attracted his coworkers to the screens, B included. Beyond played the part and widened his eyes in fake shock.

"Well, it seems we have an intruder." B mused.

"W-what?! H-how?!" Aizawa exclaimed, unaware that the intruder was in fact hunching over him.

"How is not something we need to loom in to right now Aizawa." B said, quickly remembering the names of those around him. Yes, hacking into the cameras had indeed proved useful.

"I suggest you all go and catch this imposter immediatly. Use force if you must." B said, a dark humor hinted his tone as the image of L being wrestled to the ground entered his mind.

Just as the perplexed group was about to leave B added, "Oh and Light, you should remain here with me. This only requires a few people after all." Beyond was not looking at Light but he could sense the unsettlement that the burnette gave off.

"Right." Light glumly agreed, leaving everyone else to run off, guns in hand.

A few moments of silence envoped the room. Unease grew steadily more until it exploded like a dormant volcano. It unleashed itself in Light till he spoke, "Your not really L, are you?"

Beyond stood up and turned to his newest victim. With a crooked smile he replied to Light's accusation, "No, I am not."

Before Light knew what hit him, a needle had been jammed into the rightside of his neck. The drug that the needle contained was pushed through his vein, forcing him into a dreamless sleep.

Beyond gave a wicked laugh, "You've lost Kira." and with that Beyond carried his unconcious victim out of the room and to his future place of demise.

* * *

_Beyond's P.O.V._

Oh what fun this is! All I must do is wait for little Kira to wake up and then I may begin. Kira does not get the pleasure of being asleep when his time ticks away because simply I don't like him.

Also the fact that I can't see his ticking numbers distresses me. I'll have to resort to the life disappear from his eyes.

How fun, _henh henh henh....._

My newest little victim is chained to a revolting motel bed. His body is sprawled out into an uncomfortable postion. I've taken his gun, wallet, and all other unnessary items he will no longer need. Hopefully, no one will hear his screams.

Ah, he's slowly regaining conciousness. His auburn eyes blink steadily for a few moments beofre widening with shock. Yes Kira, you've been kidnapped! Oh, how horrible, _henh henh henh....._

"W-where am I?!" he asks in a frightful voice. His palms are sweating as he struggles against the chains. Poor Kira, you must realize that by now you have no means of escape!

"Henh, Why Kira don't you recognize a crime scene when you see one? No, more like a _future_ crime scene." I grinned darkly. this only cause him to be more frightful as his silent whimpering became louder. He thrashed against the chains in a futile attempt of escaping.

"It's no use Kira, you're as good as dead." I whispered coldly, bringing out my weapon of choice.

When dealing with sickest of people you must always go for the classics. My long, sharp knife gleamed in the dimness the room brought. I sat on the bed next to Kira and let the knife play with the skin on his cheek.

Droplets of blood began to form. In a excruciatingly slow matter, the crimsion droplets began to break and dripped down the side of his face like tears.

He winced slightly at the pain it brought. Such a child. He believes this is painful?! Wait till he sees what _true_ pain is.

"Let me go!" he demands. Henh, who does he think is in charge? It's definetly not him; he's the weakest here. As punishment for his denial, I pushed the blade harder on his skin causing him to give a shriek.

"You have no power here, Kira...." my grin caused his face to contort with horror. He finally realizes what is to come to him. How the last minutes of his life shall be spent.

Torture.....pain....something along those lines must be running through his mind.

_Time to begin._

In one swift motion, I had dragged the knife down the middle of his shirt, letting his pale skin be shown to me. My new canvas. I settled myself on top of him, giving the impression that I, not him, was in control.

Cutting the shirt off him was a simple task and yet, it had such an affect on him. He instantly grew pale and rigid. His eyes were blazing with painc as his struggling ceased.

He knew there was no way out; he had accepted his fate.

But that does not mean he was happy with it.

I decided to start with a classic move; I punctured his skin delicately just above his naval. He squirmed in agony as blood began to ooze out of the wound.

And then he did the most annoying thing! Kira began to scream for help! Well, this will simply not do. I got out the duct tape from my pocket that I had just in case for situations like this. His voice was instantly silent as I cut off his mouth with the sticky strip.

The wound on his stomach began to drip with the metallic liquid that I enjoyed so much. I pushed the knife deeper into the would, mixing it with his intestines and other organs.

Satisfied with the gaping whole I left in his belly, I moved on to other areas. I hastily grabbed his wrist and drew pretty little lines of red along them. His eyes were squeezed shut as I continued to play with his body.

I brought the knife to my mouth and licked it clean of blood. I saw my red eyes in the knife's reflection. As red as blood......his blood.....

In a sudden movment, the knife had penetrated his skin again, this time in his shoulder. I twisted the knife around making sure to cause him peircing pain.

I wanted him to suffer; I wanted him to grieve in defeat.

I began swiping at his chest. Soon he was covered in his own blood. My white shirt was drenched in the liquid and the room reeked of death. And yet, he wasn't dead.

He was still clinging on to life as his hands gripped the chains agonizingly. His pride had taken over and he refused to let go of his miserable life. How pathetic.

I placed my knife down on the table, it's gleaming edge tempted me to just resume my task, but there was something I wanted to do. Something that I had never tried before...

I grabbed Light's face harshly with my hands. He blinked up in surprise, wondering what sort of pain would come to him next. Ah yes, this shall be intresting.

I dug my fingernails deep into the cuts on his cheek and smiled as he let out a groan. I brought my hand up and formed it into a ball. I brought it down on his face like a lighting bolt. He cried out in despair, hopeless despair.

This is fun, _henh henh henh_. I did it again and again, over and over till my hand was bruised badly. His face was a mass of flesh and blood. His eyes were shut black in pain. Sweet little Kira is close to death I feel.

But I'm not done playing yet.

I picked my knife back up and moved downwards. Dragging it along his belly and down to the hem of his pants. I pulled the rest of his clothing off, leaving him very exposed.

Now for something else I've meaning to try.

I pulled the knife down and settled in between his thighs. The knife flickered against the newly exposed skin, forming tiny red dots to form in between his legs.

His legs itched to kick me, but to no avail for they were tied down as well. I brought the knife dangerously close to his opening; it whispered across his skin.

Predicting what I might do, he thrashed about and screamed through the tape. Kira, don't you know? No one can hear your pathetic screams. No one but me.....

I pushed the knife deep within his entrance. He howled in unending anguish as the knife went deeper and deeper in. Blood dripped down my hand as I swirled the knife inside his tight body.

In and out the knife went. I made sure not to be careful and let it's blade harm every peice of skin it touched. Soon the bed and I were coated red and Kira was in worse condtion.

His breathing was turning ragged now and it's half-lidded eyes were dazing off. It's close now......his death has come!

I sat on his chest and watched the life drain from his beaten body. Minutes ticked by and the only sound in the room was his distressed breathing. Sweat and tears mixed with blood. His once shiney hair was now a mass of bloody gunk.

And I began counting....

10........9........8......7......6......5......4......3.......2........1.......

And just like that Kira was gone from this world.

I have won against him. I am the better mastermind.

Now the battle lies between me and L.

And I will win.

* * *

_Be honest guys, did light's demise suit your needs? Consider this an early Valentine's present from me to you XD. Such a dreaded holiday, but it is fun to go off with friends and ruin the couples night XD. This is the second-to-last chapter. -sniff- I'm sad to see it end. REVEIW!!!! FOR THE CHOCOLATE!!!!_

_**Thanks A Bunch!**_

**Tashio: **It's all good! I'm sorry O.O.

**puddingcup:** Was Light's death worthy enough for you? Thanks!

**A Random Person You might Know: **That is a very intresting theory, but what if it is his real name? Thanks!

**EowynsPen: **Thanks!

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam: **It is?! I'm glad! Maybe.....I might be mean and have L outsmart him :).

**Shyn ShikyoKokoro: **Thank you!

**Sannin-Songo:** I'm sad to see it go too :(. Tee Hee did you like the way B killed Lightbulb?

**M.S DARK ANGEL: **BWHAHAHA he was!

**irule505: **Whoa dang! o.O Let's start with the first reveiw! He is very cool. Thanks! I'm glad you like the B I have presented. Twisted humor is the best. Errors?! Noooooo! XD I believe I shall name my child that. lol It gets worse. I'm glad you like that line; it's one of my faves too! Light is soooooo not a god. You'll see..... Thanks for all the reveiws!

**TwinkleLove:** Yay!


	15. Victory

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the awesomness that is Death Note._

_-falls out of chair- Sorry for the late update! My computer blew up, I had dance practice, parties... -gets brick thrown at her-. Henh, anyway let's get on with the final chapter of Second Chances which is the longest chapter I've ever written!_

* * *

Now is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life. The one thing this whole charade has revolved around……. the one thing……

Kill L.

Make him pay. He and that damn house created me, B, the back-up. I long to show him that I am now his copy, I am not his back-up plan. I am B. Beyond Birthday is better than L Lawilet. So much better.

Now is the time I can finally prove that I am number 1. It's time to complete the puzzle.

I doubt that even L, the greatest detective in the world, has figured it out. The clues, the leads, the targets, what was the point? The destination was obvious even to a blond man, but the road to it……

….was clouded with fear, death, and torment. All of it led to him.

Yes, I planned it all from the very beginning. I planned on making him my last victim from the start. No more cases, no more confusing puzzles, just me and him. The killer and the detective. The raw will-power of the completion.

The last fight. Who shall win? _Henh henh henh_ …

I can see L's numbers flicker above his head with every move I make. He still hasn't realized that I've managed to hack into the entire computer system unnoticed. Fools, never doubt the serial killer even if he's deranged.

Even if I'm crazy, never doubt my ability.

They'll soon learn their idle mistakes once L "mysteriously disappears". L will soon learn his mistakes once he writhing beneath my feet, begging for mercy for his tainted his soul. When he does I'll simply grin down at him and drag my blade across his face.

He will fear my bloody eyes and I will break his cold ones. Those damn cold, gunmetal eyes will shatter in my presence.

Time to begin…

-

They tightened security around the building to the point where you might think a celebrity was residing in it. It was as if L was screaming out 'Try to get me now Beyond!' Henh…..L you should know by now that stupid, little police officers won't stop me.

Nothing can stop me from bring my knife down on your neck.

I watched them dash about in the shadows of an alleyway across the street. Idiots they are, thinking they have the brains enough to outsmart me. Even if you combined their minds into one, they'd still be stupid little pricks.

Has L given up?

Is that the reason for this serious lack of a challenge? Has he quitted on me? Henh, as much fun it would be to admit I got scampering away with his tail between his legs, I need to defeat him. And to do that it must be won with death.

_He must die._

L will stand against me and give me the challenge I deserve. If I win too easily I might grow jaded and we wouldn't want that now would we. Knowing L though, he has a plan and this little excuse for a defense is a cover-up.

He wants me to make it inside…….so he can arrest me. Henh, I see right through skimpy plan, L, if you could even call it a plan that is. Does he really think I'm that cocky? Does he really think I'll just march in without any suspicion? Stupid, stupid L.

It's best that I go in a different way. What is the least possible way of breaking into that building without being caught……

Ah, it's so obvious!

And away I go….

-

Disgusting…….I almost regret going in this way. Not many people know this (in fact I couldn't say it's a lie if the task force didn't know it either) but there is in fact a sewage system directly under the building. I caught a glimpse of the entrance during my last brigade in the building. So, one simply must travel through the murky waters to the basement of L's current residence,

That doesn't mean, however, that it was a clean way of doing it. After all my years of watching murders and disgust, none of it compared to the slime that was found through the sewage waters.

I feel the need to puke, but force it down and continue my trudge to my goal.

It's a good thing I wore shoes today or else I'd really have something to complain about. I can barely see the dim light that shown from the basement's entrance. I'm getting closer.

Soon I'll be able to squeeze the life out of L in the most painful of ways.

I climb out of the sewage tunnel in a mass of grime and gunk. Revolting is not a strong enough word to describe the kind of liquids that my jeans are covered in. Wiping myself off as I go, I began working my way into the air vents,

There are no cameras in there and if I be as quiet as possible I might escape even L's notice. But if he does see me it won't affect much. He and I both know he's lost. The moment Kira's numbers disappeared was the moment if L's defeat.

What can he do against me anyway? Send his petty little chess pieces after me? Make them try and shoot me? His chess pieces will crumble in agony after I'm through with them.

If you challenge B you will lose.

Just like L.

I scampered through the tight spaces the air vents provided, making sure not to leave anything amiss. I calculated the distance from where I currently was to Watari's room. I must destroy him, the main defense, before going after the prize after all.

The creation killing the creator, ah, the irony.

I felt no twinge of guilt as I made my way to the old man's room. He's one of the reasons I'm the way I am. He's responsible for that damn house.

What idiot creates the ideal copies L, only to have one kill himself the other turn into me? I do feel a pang of sorrow for A. He was too weak, too vulnerable. But most of all, he was too easy to take advantage of, too easy to destroy, and too easily bendable. A couldn't stand up against B. He fell straight down till the pain caused him so much grief that he hung himself.

His numbers were flickering as I watched him steady the ladder. He knew I was there and yet he said nothing. Like L, he too had accepted his fate.

Damn A. Damn Watari. Damn L.

I will enjoy finishing this charade in the most gruesome ways possible for my future victims.

I wonder if A is watching me from wherever he is. I wonder if he's laughing or weeping. Or does he even care what happens to us. Maybe he just wants to watch us all fall.

Well A, your about to watch some of the people who caused your death die. As for other one who caused your pain….well A you're just going to have to deal with _me_ being alive.

Henh…you can't do anything about it anyway!

I hope you enjoy watching my suck the life out of that old bastard.

-

Snapping that old man's neck was like snapping a twig! Who knew he could be so fragile, henh……I wonder how L will react to the fact that his father-like figure is now dead, burning in hell where he belongs.

I wish to see him cry. See tears flow from those steel eyes, breaking of emotion. I wish to see him break down before me. And I will. It's so close now I can feel it! As I watch the blood drip from Watari's mouth I smile like the demented bastard I am.

Yes, the end has come!

I quickly screw with the computers settings, turning the whole building into a maze of frenzy and confusion. I see bodies rush through the red, blinking lights. They're paincking......._perfect._

Wait till they see what's coming next.

Licking my knife clean from Kira's blood stains, I pranced through the red darkness. Vivid images would pass by, most likely they were police officers getting ready to defend L.

Silly people, their going in the opposite way.

While I was snagging a peek at Watari's cameras I noticed a certain detective hiding out in his room like a scared little puppy. Of course when one looks at him they see a man getting ready for whatever is coming for him. I see, however, through these red eyes is a child. A stubborn child who refuses to admit defeat.

A scared little child who hates to lose.

I gripped the door handle and paused. Just behind this door is my prize. Just behnd this door is my victory. Just behind this door is the one thing I've fighting for my entire life. I want to lavish in this great moment, to absorb all the clarity and immortality of it all.

I'm done lavishing.

I slammed the door open and was greeted with my rival's cold, heartless eyes. He's more pronouced in person; his slouch that made him look like a he had a crooked back, the ripples on his white shirt that poured down his shirt like a waterfall, his spidary fingers that I felt the need to break into tiny little peices, his midnight black hair that matched mine. Everything about him disgusted me greatly.

But most of all was his eyes, those damn eyes.

By the time the day ends he will be missing those eyes.

"What your doing is unintelligent B. his monotonous voice was hissing with aggravation. His eyes narrowed slightly as I stepped toward him with every bit of confidence I had. His bare feet slid back an onch or too once he caught a glimpse of my knife. Oh yes L, your going to die, but no here.

"You should be informed that Watari is dead." My sadistic smiled signaled that I was not lying. I nearly laugh as I saw an emotion of pain flicker across L's features. Didn't expect that now, did you L?

"There is no chance of your perilous plan of having sucess _Beyond." _He hissed my name like it was venom on his lips. Henh, no sucess huh? Then why is it that I'm standing before the 'Great Detective' himself? Haven't I already won?

"Well, see about that. " I steeped forward and he immediatly tensed up, preparing to kick me in the jaw if that's what it took. Does he honstly think he can still make it out with everyone one around him dead?! Where could he go back to, Whammy's? To those bratty orphans that are supposedly his successors?

There's no turning back, L.

Your as good as dead.

I lundged towards him with a cat's speed, tearing through the air with my foot. The ball of my foot jabbed into his chest, pushing backwards out of force. He quickly recoiled from being knocked down and shot a punch through the air. His white fist barely missed my face as I leant backwards and onto a chair.

Using the chair to steady myself, I hurled myself at my competitor, landing swiftly on his chest as was both fell to the ground. Taking this moment of oppertunity into my own hands, I jabbed my drug into the vein on his neck. He gasped in shock and made a futile attempt to kick me again.

It ended in vain, however, as he quickly fell into a drugged sleep.

-

I watched my fallen competitor as he slept. It's funny how an emotion will flicker across his face every-so-often. It's been said that a person shows his true colors while he's asleep. If that's the case then L is a coward.

Fear would flash across his sleeping form every time something horrid came into his mind; fear would flash across his sleeping form when I made it into his mind; fear would flash across his sleeping form when I decided to let my knife stroke his pale face.

Fear is what I desired. I _needed _his fear.

I've waited for this for far too long.

It's finally here.

It's _finally_ time.

I'm going to _kill_ L.

Ah, he's waking up now. Slowly but steadily his dark eyes squint open. The bastard blinks a few times as if not beliving that I, Beyond, have captured him. You better believe it L, your about to be going straight down to hell.

"W-where am I back-up?" L demanded. Stupid fool, does he really believe he still has power over me?! This isn't Whammy's; here L is just L and I am just B.

B is better than L. That's the way it goes.

"Why L don't you see a hide-out when you see one?" Henh, yes L, I managed to get you out of there without anyone's notice. In truth, it was difficult will police crawling over everywhere like ants looking for their queen. But without Watari they'll never find their queen, their L.

"What's wrong L? Are you nervous?" I cralwed to L like a cat hunting it's prey. He widened his eyes in fright, struggling agaist the ropes with vain effort.

"You can't escape L. Your dead." I chuckled, crazed with eagerness and smugness. His fear escalated with each passing second.

"Stop this B. You wil not get away wit-" I slammed my hand down hard on his face, quickly covering his mouth and cutting off his sentance. It hit him like a ton of bricks for L's mouth was his weapon and with it he can do wonders.

I just destroyed that weapon. He has nothing left to fight with.

I smiled wickedly and leaned down to breath in his ear, "I shall have the most fun with you...." I raised my head to look into his eyes. I found sucess as they were fear-ridden, broken and most of all revealing.

I have revealed L.

L mumbled some incoherent as I snatched my knife up rom beside me. My grinned widened at the sight of L's eyes widening in unexplictable horror. He was frightened by me, by my power.

The way it should be.

I let my knife dance across his features, not breaking the skin, but allowing him to feel the sharpness of it. The cool feel of blade along his cheekbone, along his forehead, along his lips.

And with that I pressed a little harder, cutting his smooth lips. Blood slipped out and into his mouth, "Beyond if you don't sto-" I pressed the knife deep into his cheek, emiting a gasp from my rival.

"You'll what L? You have no power any longer." I never thought it would be this much fun torturing him, but he's soon proved to be an excellant toy. He gasped in pain when I cut skin, wither when I squeezed the wound, and yelp when I would suddenly slap his face.

Henh, very fun.

I began to move away from his bruised face and towards his neck. It was far to pale, to silk-like. No scars what-so-ever. That need to change.

He flinched as I dug the knife into the curve of his neck, but I missed his vein by inches. We wouldn't want him to die to fast now would we. I scratched out the newly opened would causing him to hiss out.

But it's not enough. His hisses, yelps, and tormented eyes, I want more than that! I want to hear him scream, beg for me to kill him faster. Knowing L's pride, a few knife wounds won't do much but a squeak.

Unless......henh, seems like I've got my answer.

I cut his shirt open with a swift of my blade. His eyes widened in fear and something else......something I was enjoying. Is it perhaps desperation? Is he becoming desperate now? Henh, L you wouldn't get away even if you begged on your hands and knees. I tossed the white scraps away and examined the newly exposed skin.

Disgusting. It's as white as snow but in a sickly way. You can just tell he's never seen the light of day in his entire life. He'll never have the chance after this.

I dragged the knife in a painfully slow matter across his chest, leaving a trail of blood behind me. L grimanced as I swirled the knife in his opened skin. Red liquid coated his white skin, forming a pretty picture across his chest. I slammed my hand down hard in the middle of his chest, pumping out more blood.

Once my hand was entirely covered in the metalic liquid I loved so much I did something I knew would disturb my rival. I leant in to his face and began licking the blood off my fingertips. I nearly laughed at the expression on L's face. It was a mixture of confusion, fear, and lust. Exactly what I wanted to coax out of him.

"What's the matter L? Getting scared?" I taunted. His pride came back in full force as he returned my smirk with a cold glare. Tsk, we wouldn't want L to be mad now.

Suddenly, I jammed my knife in between his ribs. He shreiked and spasmed, but this only allowed the knife to cut more skin. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were gnawing at his this lips. I could barely detect a few tears that began to form at the corners of his eyes.

I delicatly slid my hands downwards, down his bleeding chest, down his naval, toward the hem of his pants. I stopped to see my rivals expression. Shocked was an understatment. I was astounded by what my red eyes met. He had given up, he looked beat, battered, but most of all, destroyed.

He was like the living dead.

I've really won.

But......it was far too easy! He can't give up just like that! We're not even at the finale! I growled and took his chin in my hand. His beaten eyes stared at me. No more emotion leake out of them, just pain and regret. You've got to be kidding me!

I slammed my lips to his, tasting the dirty taste of blood and sugar. I forced my tongue into his mouth. He continued to not fight back as I explored his mouth, biting his lip, and scratching the skin of his neck. Why won't he fight back!?

I slapped him hard on his face. No emotion.

I bit his chest hard. No emotion.

I ripped off his pants and grabbed his length. No fucking emotion!

"Admit defeat Beyond." my red eyes grew large as I raised my head to look at him. A taunting smile was painting his smug satisfaction made me want to end it all now, but I had to win first. He thinks he's beat me! Bastard, holding out on dear B will not suit you well at all.

I will not admit defeat.

"Let's hear you scream shall we." I grinned. It was a race. If he were to die before screaming, begging for mercy then he would win. If not then I would take the victory.

I took a waver at his bruised, bleeding naked form. There's only one way to make him scream.

One way for him to be dominated.

I unzipped my jeans and glared hard on him as I began to rub myself. I needed to be as hard as possible to take him. His smile didn't waver even when he saw the size of my arousion. He was becoming annoying as his eyes watched me become hard. He still thinks he's won.

L was holding on to his last bit of pride. I will break him.

And I did.

I broke though his entrance which had obviously never been touched before. I went down hard on him, not giving him any mercy what-so-ever. I grounded my teeth as I asorbed the tightness of his body.

Then I heard it.

He screamed as I brought myself down on him.

It was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. Tears streamed down his face and his whole body was twiching with agony. His scream faultered and died out. But his tears didn't stop nor did his ragged breathing.

I cackled as loud as possible. he fearfully shut his eyes as I laughed like a god over a broken soul. My red eyes grazed over his bleeding skin, examining my work. Henh, but it's not over yet.

I continued to pound in to him.

Breaking everywhere I touched, causing everything to break.

Causing him to cry.

Causing me to laugh.

Causing the world to look shamefully down on me as I took my revenge.

And then my eyes trailed over to his numbers.

_10 seconds._

I bent over and kissed him harder, biting his mouth with force and muffling his screams.

_9 seconds._

I dragged my nails along his torso, quickening the pace of my pumps.

_8 seconds._

I brought my knife down to his manood and trailed it along. I swallowed his scream as I dug my blade deeper into it.

_7 seconds._

I laughed as I tasted his salty tears.

_6 seconds._

I licked his brickling wounds, enjoying the feel of the blood rushing into my mouth.

_5 seconds._

I lloked into his broken eyes and watched the life drain from them.

_4 seconds._

I slammmd down on him one last time before releasing.

_3 seconds._

Bliss washed over me.

_2 seconds._

L screamed one last time.

_1 second left._

"Goodbye L."

He died. He was dead. _He was gone._

I pulled out of him and zipped my jeans back up. I was covered in his blood. Coated in it like red paint. His body continued to bleed out. Then it hit me.

I won.

I beat L.

I beat all those whowere once in my way.

"Henh henh henh hneh!" I laughed till my lungs gave out and I was on the floor wheezing.

It's over. Done. Wrapped up and sealed away.

Beyond Birthday beat L. I'm number one now.

Grinning I left the dead, limp body to go find some new clothes.

No one can stop me now. I can finally live in peace. Finally, I can live with victory.

I won.

* * *

_Anyone like? Disappointed it's ended? Have no fear! I've put all the leftover B-ness in my other story Sinful Blood. If you want to watch B torture more characters then go check it out! ^.^. I'm sad to see this go and i want to thank everyone whoever reveiwed, faved, alerted, or even took a look at this story! You guys rock my monkey socks! Reveiw for Beyond Birthday who is now number one!!!!_

_**Goodbye my faithful reveiwers!!!!**_

**EowynsPen:** I'm sorry it ended to fast T.T. Thanks!

**mello rox my sox:** o_O Thanks you?

**Daniella Katton:** Thanks! I'm glad you love me in a friendly way ^.^. Well, if one of my methods of killings ever shows up on the news I'll know who to turn to XD. It depressed me to. XD Besides I was just messing with you all.

**Sannin-Songo:** Yay! I caused you to fngirl scream! XD I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**M.S. DARK ANGEL:** B is the bomb ^.^. Oooooh Joker line! XD He's my second favorite serial killer! Thanks for the reveiw!

**puddingcup:** It was intense! Near: -puking in the toilet- Me: Oh come on it wasn't THAT bad. Near: -looks over at B- B: XD Near: -rushes back to bathroom- Me: Sorry L! You died a painful death! Thanks!

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam**: Never feel bad for lightbulb ^.^. Yes -sniff- It's over already! Thanks for your wonderful reveiws!

**gothic-chao**: Yay!

**Soankast:** Yay! I'm glad you find it disturbing ^.^. Thanks!

**Twinklelove**: -grins- No worries I won't hurt you! Just don't make B mad!


End file.
